powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Him
Him, is the most evil of all others and one of the Main Antagonist of the Powerpuffgirls z. he originated from the show the Powerpuffgirls and been adopted by the japan,Toei Animation. The original creators of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. History Him is a demon saved, nothing more and nothing less than chaos itself. His biggest weakness is the cold. In ancient times, Him was dedicated to bring about the destruction of a small town, however, was defeated by the Goodenough Girls who took advantage of Him's weakness (cold) to lock him up and take part of their evil and save the mountains. Episode 30: What's With Him?Episode 51: Only a Matter of TimeBut when Ken ended up destroying that mountain (below) Z-rays were scattered all around New Townsville, and consequently, over producing and giving birth to the many villains in the city. Episode 01: The Secret of the Powerpuff GirlsAnd a black Z lightning struck Him and woke him. Episode 22: Pastry Puff PanicIt is also known that he released a strange dust that was responsible for producing some villains.Episode 30: What's With Him? Media *Anime **''Appearance:'' ***Episode 22,30,35-39,43,46-47,50-52 (Actual Appearance) ***Episode 49 (Cameo) Origin Him is a powerful, red-skinned, and devil-like creature. His gender is often something of confusion, as his voice, clothes, and mannerisms often contradict each other, but his name strongly suggests that he is male. It is implied that he is the devil himself, or at least some form of demon, in The Powerpuff Girls series, he is said to be "so sinister, so evil, so scary, so horribly vile that his real name can never be said, thus striking fear into the hearts of men. Appearance Him is similar to the original. He wears long white, black and red stockings with high heel shoes, and a red dress with a medium ribbon heart on it. He also has circus hat (red) and crow in his hands. And his eyes are green, but sometimes tend to be red (When he angry). Power,Abilities and Weakness Him Aura Body.jpg|Him weakness is light and ice. Happy Him and Volcano.jpg|Hot temperature make Him stronger. PPGZ Spider.jpg|Him turn the object into a Monster, Spider PPGZ Him power.jpg|Monster generation Him extending his arm.jpg|Him extending his arm Him release winds.jpg|Him release winds Him telepathy 1.jpg|Effect: Telepathy Him telepathy 2.jpg|Effect: Telepathy 2 According to Professor, Him powers is terrifying that should not know what it could do. Because his so powerful, he is capable of controlling all dark aura in the form of dust particles as shown in Him's Big Plan.Episode 50: Him's Big Plan Him can do a particular thing like spinning like a tornado which Buttercup copy on him.Episode 46: Return of Him Him also capable to fly too Episode 46: Return of Him and also when Him fought the Ooedo's chaki chaki girls, Him saw his abilities to stretch contort his arms to use as weapons and restraints.Episode 30: What's With Him? His biggest weakness is a high temperature of ice and a white light. This was opposite of black aura. He became powerful when he touch the hot side of the earth (like the volcano). Episode 52: The Final Battle So far the following ability that was shown in Him is; Nature Manipulation - Him has show to perform Wind Release, unleashing strong wind blasts though his black aura when he wanted to fight the new girls.Episode 30: What's With Him? Hypnosis/Mind Control - Him has capable to control people or monster mind when his eyes become red evil.Episode 50: Him's Big Plan Sensing - Him hath a ability to sense things like those Girls aura.Episode 30: What's With Him? Teleportation - ' Him hath a abilities to teleport in one place.Episode 30: What's With Him? '''Monster generation - '''HIM can use Black Z-Ray Dust to either create, or turn people and objects into monsters. '''Spying -' HIM can use his dust for spying, usually looking for things and people to affect with his dust (this is also how he learned the identities of the Powerpuff Girls Z).Episode 50: Him's Big PlanEpisode 35: The Dog Days of New Townsville 'Recall '- He can recall his dust and Black Z-Rays, usually undoing the monster transformation. However, if the Black Z-Ray host is too attached to their dark aura, (Example: Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Amoeba Boys, the Gangreen Gang), he cannot simply recall them. Episode 50: Him's Big PlanEpisode 30: What's With Him? '''Time travel - The black dust can be used for time travel, as he did with Fuzzy (sent him to the time of cavemen), the Rowdyruff Boys (to Egypt in 31 B.C.), and Mojo (sent him to Italy around 1503 to 1506, when the Mona Lisa was painted).Episode 51: Only a Matter of TimeEpisode 30: What's With Him? Gallery Travia *Him no longer has red skin, and more closely resembles a harlequin. *Him in Powerpuff Girls Z was based on the 8 Headed Serpent Yamata No Orochi and Gohma Vlitra and Dark Gaia and Ten-Tails. *His world features random clips of plane crashing and people doing random things. *Him is the only character in the whole show to smile all the time (unless he gets angry). *The Kanji of his name, (カレ Kare), a Japanese term of He. References }} Category:Male Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Main Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:Immortal Category:Featured Category:Monarch Category:Black Z rays